familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph Melvin (1764-1817)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 24 Jan 1764 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Berkeley, Virginia, Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 5 Nov 1817 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Madison, Ohio Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Phebe Van Vacter (1766-1821) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 18 Aug 1785 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Berkeley, Virginia Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> John Melvin (1730-1804) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> :Elizabeth McCarty Cmnt<---> Ancestry x is the son/daughter of Unknown (?-?) and Unknown (?-?). Spouse(s) *Name (?-?) type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Benjamin Melvin Jan 1786 Berkeley, VA 10 Aug 1823 Madison, OH Anonymous 1883 John Melvin 13 Mar 1789 Washington, TN 15 Nov 1858 London, madison Co OH Anonymous 1883 Silas Melvin 1791 Washington, TN Anonymous 1883 Elizabeth Melvin 13 Dec 1793 Washington, TN 29 Mar 1857 Whitley, Indiana Vestal Blair Not mentioned by Anonymous 1883 Joseph V Melvin 1797 Washington, TN 15 Apr 1871 OH Anonymous 1883 Sarah Melvin (1800-1839) 17 Dec 1799 Washington, TN 13 Nov 1839 Wabash Township, Parke, Indiana Sallie 1 Anonymous 1883, may be Sarah above Thomas 1 Anonymous 1883 Jane H Melvin 20 Mar 1804 Madison, OH 19 Dec 1870 Jefferson, West Virginia 15 Aug 1824 Madison, OH James S Campbell Anonymous 1883 type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 Family History Descendancy from Grandfather Unknown Melvin Unknown Melvin John Melvin (1730-1804)=Elizabeth McCarty John Melvin=Jane Barnes Joseph Melvin (1765-1817)= Phebe Van Vacter Thomas (1702-1808) Charles Bartholomew Joseph Samuel Jefferson Benjamin John Silas Joseph V Thomas Alternative Interpretation Records TN 1814 Tax record Washington Co Lists a Joseph Melvin. Bekeley Co VA Rent Rolls *Name: THOMS MELVIN *State: Virginia *County: Berkeley County *Township: Rent Rolls *Year: 1772 *Record Type: Rent Role *Database: VA Early Census Index Bekeley Co VA Rent Rolls] *Name: JOHN MELVIN *State: Virginia *County: Berkeley County *Township: Rent Rolls *Year: 1777 *Record Type: Rent Role *Database: VA Early Census Index Name: THOS MELVIN State: Virginia County: Berkeley County Township: Rent Rolls Year: 1777 Record Type: Rent Role Database: VA Early Census Index JNO. OF CASTLE MELVIN State: Virginia County: Berkeley County Township: Rent Rolls Year: 1776 Record Type: Rent Role Database: VA Early Census Index Name: James Melvin Year: 1776 Place: Virginia Source Publication Code: 3110 Primary Immigrant: Melvin, James Annotation: General list of the Highland prisoners taken by Captain James and Richard Barron in the ship Oxford, and the assignment of them into fourteen divisions to be sent to various counties in Virginia. Source Bibliography: "THE HIGHLAND PRISONERS. Journal of Committee of Safety June 5, 1776-July 5, 1776; Monday the 24th of June 1776." In Tyler's Quarterly Historical and Genealogical Magazine, vol. 5:1 (July 1923), pp. 59-63. Page: 62 James Melvin Year: 1717 Place: Virginia Source Publication Code: 6223 Primary Immigrant: Melvin, James Annotation: Abstracts of Virginia Land Office patent books 9 through 14, covering the early decades of the eighteenth century. Includes numerous references to land patented by "French refugees," the Protestants (Huguenots) who fled France after Louis XIV revoked the Source Bibliography: NUGENT, NELL MARION, abstractor. Cavaliers and Pioneers: Abstracts of Virginia Land Patents and Grants. Vol. 3: 1695-1732. Richmond VA: Virginia State Library, 1979. 578p. Indexed. Page: 196 References Links contains "wayback" lineage of Melvins Research Needs Contributors Category:Created Using Research Template